Pandala: Its Goddess
Also known as "Mysteries in Pandala". Obtaining Talk to Enutrof Pyrite (24, -35). He'll give you a fake dofus. He will only show up after you have done the In search of the missing Enus quest. Step 1 - Talk to the Grandapan ; Description : Take the fake dofus to the Grandapan in the (unmarked) tall building. ; Objectives : Talk to Grandapan. ; Rewards : 350 XP Talk to Grandapan (25, -37). Step 2 - Talk to Shaman Assistant ; Description : The Grandapan gladly accepts the Enutrof's gift. As an ardent admirer of the dofus hunters, he gives you a warm welcome. ; Objectives : Talk to Shaman Assistant. ; Rewards : 0 XP Talk to Shaman Assistant (24, -35). He'll ask you to come with him to deliver the Grandapan's prayers to their belover goddess. Step 3 - Take the Shaman Assistant to the Goddess statue ; Description : Take the Shaman Assistant to the Goddess statue so he can deliver the prayers. ; Objectives : Take the Shaman Assistant to the Goddess statue. ; Rewards : 350 XP Take the Shaman Assistant to the Goddess statue (26,-39). Step 4 - Libation to the Goddess ; Description : Thanks to your help the Shaman Assistant can start the thank-you ritual to the Goddess. He will be ready right after you offer him a traditional pandawaiian gift. ; Objectives : Talk to Shaman Assistant. ; Rewards : 400 XP Talk to the Shaman Assistant (26,-39). He'll ask you to fetch a bottle of Pandeneken for him. Step 5 - Bring to Shaman Assistant: 1 Pandneken flask ; Description : Bring to Shaman Assistant: 1 Pandenken flask. You'll get it from Flowara the merchant at (24,-38) ; Objectives : Bring to Shaman Assistant: 1 Pandneken flask. ; Rewards : 0 XP Talk to Flowara the merchant (24,-38). He'll offer you (a.o.) a flask of Pandneken. Take it back to the Shaman assistant (26,-39). Talk to him. Step 6 - Talk to Flowara the merchant again ; Description : Talk to Flowara the merchant ; Objectives : Talk to Flowara the merchant again. ; Rewards : 400 XP Talk to Flowara the merchant (24,-38). She'll give you a spiel about merchants corrupting the original faith and flooding the market with cheap goddess statues (or whatever). Eventually, she'll send you to Lenald the Wise. Step 7 - Talk to Lenald the Wise ; Description : Talk to Lenald the Wise ; Objectives : Talk to Lenald the Wise. ; Rewards : 450 XP Talk to Lenald the Wise (27,-47). He should exchange the amulet Flowara gave you for a flask of Pandapiler Special but at the moment it looks like one keeps the amulet. Note: I could not find Lenald the Wise at this location. If anyone finds him, will they please update this space to reflect the proper coors? I'm RyaRianna on the rufus server. Step 8 - Bring to Akwala Master: 1x Pandapiler Special ; Description : n.a. ; Objectives : Bring to Akwala Master: 1x Pandapiler Special. ; Rewards : 5000 XP Bring the flask of Pandapiler Special to Akwala Master. This involves talking to the Guard Thehellwhat (21,-26). He'll escort you inside to the master (21,-24). Talk to the master. He'll threaten to cut your head off because you brought water, not Pandapiler Special. When answering "Noooo" you'll get told that this was an old joke between him an Lenald. That's it. Note that you can leave the shrine at this time. If you do, you will not be able to get back in again. If your alignment does not match the alignment of this region, you will not be able to memorize the zaap. If you are a high enough level farmer, you can reap the rice in this region. To get out you can return to the closed gate at (21,-26). Add It Up Here are the final totals of everything earned if you finish the entire quest. :6950 XP :Pandala Amulet (Unremoved Quest Item) Category:Quest